Only in Your Dreams
by InuYasha Vs. Sesshoumaru
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is one of the most famous female celebrities. InuYasha then finds out she is coming to Tokyo to see her brother Souta who lives near them. What will happen? InuKag. [AU]


Only in Your Dreams 

Chapter One

She was Kagome Higurashi, one of the most popular female celebrities. She was best friends with Hilary Duff and the babysitter of Dakota Fanning, now you can only imagine what her parents paid after one night of looking after her. She would hang out with Paris Hilton! She was way up there on the celebrity scale.

Everybody saw her on TV... everyday, whether it be her new reality show called Kagome in America, or her movies called Through the Well, All for You, The Way We Was, and Never say Tomorrow, or just her walking on the Red Carpet, you always saw her at least once.

* * *

InuYasha laid on his couch, leaning on his hand as his arm was propped up, Sesshoumaru sat in the chair on the other side of the room, his legs hanging over the arm as his head leaned against the opposite arm of the chair, watching as Kagome Higurashi pranced across the Red Carpet, posing for all the cameras, and struttin' her stuff.

InuYasha scoffed. "She thinks she's all that," he said more to himself. Although he couldn't deny that he was drooling over her.

"You know she's beautiful," Sesshoumaru replied, not bothering to pry his eyes off the television. Some lose strands of his long silver-blue hair fell over his eye, "I see you drooling over her," he added while blowing the annoying hair out of his face.

InuYasha looked over at his older brother as he accidentally drooled on the shoulder of his navy blue hoodie. "Shit," he said under his breath and wiped up the spit with his hands. InuYasha made a disgusted face and turned back to the TV.

"You know you also think she is beautiful," InuYasha finally retorted.

"Aye."

InuYasha scoffed and folded his arms. He wasn't supposed to say yes that easily.

"Boys?" hollered their father, Inutaisho from the kitchen.

"Yes, father?" Sesshoumaru asked while still watching the TV.

Inutaisho walked into the Living Room wiping something off his business shirt. He had his long silver hair up in his usual ponytail. He sighed in defeat at the mark on his shirt and looked at his boys. "I'm going out for supper, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Whatever," InuYasha agreed, they both still watched the TV, it was now showing Kagome hosting the Movie Awards. She had a black, sparkly, strapless dress on and had her long, silky raven hair down loose.

"Well, get ready. I have to go change my shirt." Inutaisho ordered then started towards the stairs.

Both of the brothers headed up stairs.

InuYasha still wore his red hoodie and black baggy pants, but he brushed his long hair and put on a wristband. Sesshoumaru changed into his white tank top but kept his baggy army pants on and of course brushed his hair a little.

They both headed for the door and slipped on their shoes.

"Come on, Dad!" InuYasha yelled, glaring at the stairs from the door, Sesshoumaru was already out to their black Sunfire GT. InuYasha could hear he already started it. "Arg, I wanted to drive."

Inutaisho finally came down in one of Sesshoumaru's black hoodies with some blue jeans on.

InuYasha chuckled, "We're not girls, Dad, we don't share our clothes." Although InuYasha truly didn't care, actually, he couldn't wait to see Sesshoumaru's face.

Both InuYasha and his father walked out the door. Sesshoumaru was already in the front seat and Inutaisho didn't want to go through the fight of getting him out, so, he climbed into the passenger's seat while InuYasha crawled into the back.

"What the hell are you doing wearing my shirt?" Sesshoumaru asked once they hopped in.

"Awe, come on, son. Don't you think I look cool, or how you guys state it, hot?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "You're 38 in human years, come on, you're not that young anymore."

"Just go."

Sesshoumaru backed out and drove to a fast-food restaurant. They all got out and walked in. Just about every girl and woman stopped what they were doing to watch them.

"Heaven must have broke up into three pieces and landed on Earth," one teenager said to her friend.

"Three hamburgers and of course fries with that, medium, and one Root Beer, and two Pepsis." Inutaisho said.

He passed the dark-haired woman the money. Once they got their meal they went to sit down.

InuYasha noticed an advertisement with Kagome Higurashi on it sitting on the table; he quickly picked it up and began to read it. When he did, his mouth grew so slack it felt as if it fell off.

"SESSHOUMARU!" he screamed, Sesshoumaru was just about to take a bite out of his burger when InuYasha yelled, not expecting it, he dropped his burger and pounced almost 3 feet out of his seat.

InuYasha began to laugh and so did Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru slowly looked over to his little brother, glaring icy daggers. "What?" he snapped.

InuYasha shoved the advertisement in his face. "Look!"

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes from side-to-side, "It's Kagome... so... what?"

"Noooo," InuYasha said with a grin, shaking his head back and forth, "Look closer."

"What? Kagome Higurashi is coming here?" Sesshoumaru asked, grabbing the piece of paper.

"Yep, they say her brother Souta Higurashi lives here."

* * *

That night InuYasha sat in his room looking at his one poster of Kagome. She wore a tank top and a short skirt with her hair up in a ponytail, she looked so beautiful.

"Wow, she's actually gonna be here."

* * *

"Kagome, are you sure you want to go to Tokyo again?" Sango Takashi asked as they relaxed at Kagome's house after the long night.

Kagome nodded, "Yes." She lifted a picture Souta had sent her; he looked so much older, so much more handsome. In the background was InuYasha sitting outside with Sesshoumaru. She had no clue who the were, but she sure found them—"Cute."

"What?" Sango asked.

"Oh, just these two guys in the background of Souta's picture." She answered, handing it to Sango.

Sango grabbed the picture. "Wow, they are cute."

Kagome smiled.

**Well, well, well, what you think? It's been awhile! I don't know where I came up with this, but I did. Please feel free to correct any mistakes I made, and don't bother to tell me about Inutaisho if you spell it Inutashio because it can be spelled either way and there is so much more evidence that points to it being Inutaisho. Also, about how I spell InuYasha with the uppercase "Y", that's the way it's supposed to be spelt, look at the web-sites and even the movies. And of course I have to mention the way I spell Sesshoumaru's name. It is supposed to be spelt with the "U" because in Japan it stands there for a reason, one is the way it pronounced. If I were to spell it Sesshomaru, then it would be pronounced "Sess-OH-maru" which it is not. But enough of me acting like a smart-ass! Please R&R!**


End file.
